Parentage: Over the course of many years, the inventor sourced various Mandevilla sanderi (all non-patented) plants with flower colors ranging from white to pink to red. From this plant material, the inventor made selections of individual plants as well as single branches of individual plants, based on flower color, earliness of flowering, compactness of the plant, persistence of flowering, persistence in keeping flower color during the flowering. Many individual varieties were identified, and some were isolated for further evaluation. The candidate variety is the result of this selection process, and was first observed in the spring of 2014 in Westland, The Netherlands.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘OOSMARE1’, by way of softwood stem cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2014 in Westland, The Netherlands. Through more than 10 subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.